


Mark My Soul

by pony_express



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: His soul is already damaged from this narcissistic fling, why not damage his skin too. One is more everlasting, but really, what's the harm?





	Mark My Soul

"Just a nip?" Ten begs.

"You can tell you're the youngest" Eleven laughs.

"Come on," Ten tries again, "We only-"

Eleven knows where that sentence is heading. "We shouldn't even have that!" Eleven remembers him.

"Exactly, we gotta make the most of it. . . This short time we have together."

Eleven sighed, "I don't know, hey, we're Time Lords and we can't even make time for each other. . . I can't make time for me," Eleven corrected himself. He sighed and added, "What does that say about me. . . us?"

Ten smiled, "A little narcissism now and again is good for the soul." And he reached up to nip his elder's lips.

Eleven half smiled but the thought played on his mind, as it did now and again. Every time he programmed the TARDIS to land in his past. Every time he look upon his younger eyes.

"Okay," he said finally.

"Huh?" Ten cocked his head, questioning.

"Okay," he repeated with a big grin.

"Oh. . ." The thought hit Ten very slowly, "Oh. Oh yes!" He giggled as he leant in to nip at Eleven's neck.

With his soul already marked, why not mark the skin?


End file.
